deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenomorph Warrior vs Warrior Bug
Xenomorph Warrior vs Warrior Bug is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring the lethal Xenomorph Warrior, from the Alien Franchise against the relentless Warrior Bug, from Starship Troopers. Description Alien vs Starship Troopers! Which of these two alien creature will come out on top, as the deadliest the humans have ever encountered? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: In the vast reaches of space, there are many possibilities that other planets have life forms. Boomstick: And it’s the job of the space marines to wipe them all out. God knows, I sure would. Especially if there viciously terrifying brain sucking aliens who love to invade and colonize other planets. Wiz: You're right about that. Boomstick: Damn right! I am! Seriously, we need to strike them first to ensure our survival. Wiz: Uh... I was talking about the vicious and terrifying part that invades other planets... Boomstick: Oh. That. I thought---''' Wiz: And today’s combatants are exactly like you've said. '''Boomstick: Wait? What?! You've never told me about some E.T's fighting in the next episode! Wiz: This just came out. Boomstick: Hmm... Well, since there going to fight each other to the death. Then, It’s alright with me. Wiz: Right. We have the Xenomorph Warrior, the alien soldier from the Alien franchise. Boomstick: And the Warrior Bug, the grunt of the army of Arachnids from Starship Troopers. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Xenomorph Warrior (*Cues: Alien - Hyper Sleep*) Wiz: As life goes on, so does technology. With advance equipment and resources, the humans have now explored the depths of space. And during their exploration, have encountered other life forms. Boomstick: And it’s not very friendly. So those "We come in peace" terms, are pretty much useless on these kinds. Wiz: The alien species known as the Xenomorphs, hails from the planet Proteus or Xenomorph Prime. Though, originally the Xenomorphs were genetically engineered. Boomstick: Let me guess… by humans? Wiz: Kind of. Through their pursuit of technology and creating artificial intelligence, have engineered a creature of death. Boomstick: … I’m keeping an eye of you Wiz… (Cocks Shotgun) Wiz: Err… Regardless of their origins, the Xenomorph species are vicious, aggressive and can host other organisms or species to reproduce. (*Cues: Aliens vs Predator - The Predator*) Boomstick: At the command of their Queen, have invaded and colonized worlds. Wiz: The Xenomorph hive also have a caste system. Positions and ranking. Boomstick: And the most numerous bunch of the caste, are the soldiers. Also called the Xenomorph Warrior. Wiz: Said to have evolved from the Xenomorph Drone, the Xenomorph Warrior weighs 357 pounds, stands at 8foot tall, larger than the Xenomorph Drones and the Yutja. The Yutja, are better known as the Predators. Boomstick: The Xenomorph Warrior are about 14–16 feet long when crawling on all fours, with their tail included. Probably would have made a sweet pet! Wiz: The Xenomorph Warrior has a sleek black or dark blue color. Although having a skeletal body, the Xenomorph Warrior have durable skin. Boomstick: Especially its head! Having a ridge and hardened dome, the Xenomorph Warrior can use their own skull as a weapon. Capable of smashing through a solid door and knocking an armored opponent out by ramming its head at them! So. Yeah. Head-butting this hard headed alien, is a bad idea. Wiz: They also have claws, though they usually use them to scale through walls and ceilings. They also possess a blade like protrusions at their elbows and forearms. Boomstick: But what I like about on this alien’s arsenal, is its tail! Its tail ends with a large blade. This baby is strong and is so sharp! It’s even capable of lifting and impaling armored opponents! Wiz: The Xenomorph Warrior uses their head and tail much in battle, than their claws or teeth. Boomstick: This kind of alien, also has a hidden weapon inside it! It’s own freaking blood! Wiz: The Xenomorph species, have acidic blood. Their blood is so dangerous, any who are inflicted with their blood, is severely injured or worse. Dead. Boomstick: So... Not a good thing collecting up its blood? Wiz: Pretty much. I tried it... It...Didn’t end well. Poor intern. Boomstick: There's also its mouth. Wiz: We already covered that. Boomstick: I meant the smaller mouth. Wizard. Wiz: Oh... Yes! That's right. It also got an inner mouth inside its... mouth. Which it uses to head bite its prey. This smaller mouth is even strong enough to penetrate the Predators tough armor. (*Cues: Aliens vs Predator - Slaying the Abomination*) Boomstick: The warriors are the bulk of the army, and their tactics is usually overwhelming their enemies with sheer strength and numbers. Pretty much the expendable unit. Wiz: The Xenomorph Warrior assaults their enemies directly, psychologically demoralizing them. But sometimes an intelligent Xenomorph Warrior, use tactics. Boomstick: Yeah--- Wait? What?! Did I just hear you right? I thought this kind of aliens are dumb? Wiz: Ho-ho. There pretty clever alright. Some Xenomorph Warriors possess greater intelligence than the rest, and are even called the leader of the group of warriors. As they have the ability to plan and use tactics. Even smart enough to set up traps. Boomstick: I see… Whelp! Better cancel that invitation of hunting space creatures then. Wiz: Intelligent Warriors can even find openings in their opponent’s defenses, and are even aware of their own acid blood. Boomstick: There able to adapt their physical form to match any environment, particularly dark or black, able to blend into dark corners of their surroundings to ambushed their prey. I'll think twice now, before walking down any dark corners on the street. Wiz: The Xenomorph Warrior is also a good swimmer. Like a crocodile, moving its head and body in the water. It can also use its tail to propel swiftly through water. Boomstick: This alien critter is pretty fast, has a great leaping ability, and is very nimble. ''' Wiz: Able to sneak up on its victims despite being on guard, is tough enough of taking gunfire, survived being shot to the head and will continue fighting its opponent, despite losing its limbs. '''Boomstick: It's also stronger and is more capable than it’s pre-evolve form, and can easily lift humans clean into the air! No wonder the Predators have a hard time killing these things. Wiz: And with its acidic blood, makes it hard to kill up close. Boomstick: But... It also comes with a bad side. Having an acid blood is cool and all, but it’s vulnerable to laser attacks via molecular reaction. Resulting in the alien warrior to disintegrate. Wiz: Wow! I... I don't know what to say... I'm speechless. Boomstick: (Belch!) Why, thank you! My egg-headed co-host! Wiz: Uh... I'll take that as a compliment. Like all Xenomorphs, its weak to fire and nitrogen. And despite having durable skin, it isn't immune to bullets, though it could tank them, the warrior could still feel pain and enough firepower will eventually kill it. And a powerful strike can cause the creature to explode, due to its highly pressurized bloodstream. Boomstick: Deadly and are willing to expose themselves, even if there enemies are armed, the Xenomorph Warrior will still fight them. ' Wiz: Even when dying, the Xenomorph Warrior is still pretty dangerous. ''(A Xenomorph appear from the darkness. Mark Verheiden pick up his guns.) Mark Verheiden: You want a piece of me? You ugly son of a bitch! '' ''(A couple of Xenomorphs, suddenly surrounds him. A loud scream was heard.) Warrior Bug (*Cues: Starship Troopers – Punishment and Asteroid Gazing*) Wiz: In the near future, humans already developed advance technology. Ensuring survival and preserving the human race, the humans began colonizing other planets. 'Boomstick: During their conquest however, have encountered some resistance, and it soon escalated into a full scale war between worlds. ' Wiz: What the humans encountered, was... space bugs. 'Boomstick: How hard can it be to squash some bugs? ' Wiz: Called The Arachnids, these alien species look similar to that of insects, only bigger and badder. 'Boomstick: As the humans began colonizing their planet Klendathu, the Arachnids takes this as a sign of invasion, and were force to defend their home world from the Alien humans. Great. Were the Alien this time! ' Wiz: Yeah...The Arachnids mobilize their forces and wage war on the humans. Crossing planets and space, while destroying human settlements along the way. (*Cues: Starship Troopers - Fed Net March and Klendathu Drop*) '''Boomstick: Like the military, they also have a caste system. What a surprise! Even insects have ranks! Wiz: The Arachnid species consists many different kinds of bugs. The most numerous of the caste and the main soldier of the force, is none other than the Warrior Bug. Boomstick: Now why does that, sound so familiar... Wiz: The Warrior Bug stands at 7foot tall, are about 12 feet long, and weighs 1,210 pounds. Despite its huge size, the Warrior Bug is quite agile and fast. Its hind legs are much longer than its forelegs, which it uses for locomotion, allowing the Warrior Bug fast movements when running. Boomstick: It has six legs! Two hind legs and forelegs used for walking and impaling, and the other two for offense and defense, which the Warrior Bug uses like hands. ''' Wiz: Similar to that of a praying mantis, though it doesn’t use them to hold objects, instead the Warrior Bug uses its upper forelegs or side mandibles, like a sword. Which can reach up to 3 feet of its target range. '''Boomstick: Using them only for slashing, stabbing and eviscerating its prey! Ah... My kind of words! Wiz: It also has a pincer like mandible for chomping its opponent. Boomstick: That its mouth Wiz, which also serve as a weapon! Capable of crushing even rock and metal! ''' Wiz: Also powerful enough of severing the limbs and ripping armored space marines in half. '''Boomstick: When you see this thing coming at you, ready your firearms and unleashed a hail of bullets on it. Wiz: It can be very difficult to put down, due its durable exoskeleton. As it’s even capable of taking huge amounts of gunfire and can continue fighting at 86% efficiency, despite losing its limbs. Its skin also possess a form of camouflage, able to blend in its surroundings and adapt to its terrain. (*Cues: Starship Troopers – Bugs*) Boomstick: Now where have I heard that? Anyway, the Warrior Bugs are the front line of the Arachnid army. Their tactics? Charging and overrunning the enemy with sheer numbers. Making them the cannon fodder. ''' Wiz: Making them the expendable units of the Arachnids. '''Boomstick: I’m positively sure that, I’ve heard that line before… Wiz: ... The Warrior Bug utilize its superior speed and using its advantage to swarm its enemies. Boomstick: Though, as the war wage on, the humans used their head and countered the bug’s straight forward tactics. Turning the tide of war in the humans favor. Finally! The war won't be long now! Wiz: The Arachnids however, also developed their own tactics, and brings back balance in their war with the humans. Boomstick: Damnit... The humans should’ve used bug spray on them. Wiz: The Warrior Bug, isn't only limited at charging head on toward its enemy. It can also burrow underground and ambush its prey, can attach itself to any surface, and is a great climber. Boomstick: The Warrior Bug is also strong enough to pierce through metal plates, is hardly scanned by radars, and is capable of surviving and adapting the harsh environments, and even the vacuum of space! Wiz: Somehow. Though, it can take large amount of fire, it can succumb to its wound, and a clever opponent can locate its weak point. Boomstick: But, that’s kind of difficult to pull through, especially if this thing is up close! ' Wiz: Lacking pain and fear, the Warrior Bug fights relentlessly, and is incapable of surrendering or retreating. Not afraid of attacking its enemies, even if they have powerful weapons and armor. '''Boomstick: Now I remember! It’s a complete rip---' Wiz: ---The Warrior Bug is truly a pest. (The Arachnids pushes back the invading space marines. The space marines are retreating from the battlefield) Net Correspondent: We've just landed here on what cap troopers are calling the Big K, with the 6th Mobile Infantry Division. It's an ugly planet. A BUG planet! A planet hostile to life- '' ''(The Reporter is attacked and maimed by a Warrior Bug) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Mass Effect 3 - The Battle of Menae*) On some random planet. An injured space marine was running for his life, as a Warrior Bug is chasing after him. Space Marine: Damn bug! The space marine falls down into the ground. Space Marine: Crap! He fell down into an underground cave and painfully gets back up. Space Marine: (I should've listened to my mother...) The Warrior Bug began burrowing the ground. Space Marine: Give me a break! The space marine takes shelter behind a huge rock, and began treating his wounds. Space Marine: What a pest. (*Cues: Mass Effect - The Alien Queen*) Suddenly, a creature emerges from the darkness in front of him, and it's not very friendly. Space Marine: Oh. Fuck me. The creatures penetrates him from the back with its tail. At this moment, the Warrior Bug falls down to the underground cave, seeing its prey taken from it, the Warrior Bug screeches and charges at Xenomorph Warrior. FIGHT! (*Cues: Alien vs Predator – War in the Underpass Pt.1*) The Xenomorph Warrior throws the body of the dead space marine at the Warrior Bug, the bug chomps the body and splits it in two. The bug tries to impale the Xenomorph with its front legs, the Xenomorph dodges and whack the Bug with its tail a couple times, the Bug tries to stab the Xenomorph, but ends up missing as the Xenomorph avoids again. The Bug screeches and continue its assault on the Xenomorph, the Xenomorph continues to evade its attack while whacking the Warrior Bug with its tail. Enraged, the Warrior Bug charges at the Xenomorph, the Xenomorph leaps and dodge the attack, and grabs onto the wall with its claws, and began climbing to the top of the ledge. The Warrior Bug screeches and leaps to the walls and began climbing as well, chasing after the Xenomorph. The Xenomorph manage to get onto higher ground and hides itself in the shadows. The Warrior Bug follows pursuit and arrives on top of the ledge. The Bug is confuse as it didn’t see its opponent, the Warrior Bug gets furious and began thrashing around. The Xenomorph stalks the Bug in the shadows and locate its weak points in the process, while awaiting for a chance to strike it. (*Cues: Alien vs Predator - City of Despair*) The Xenomorph saw an opening and uses its tail and cuts one of the Warrior Bug’s hind legs. The Warrior Bug screeches and falls down, the Xenomorph leap towards the Warrior Bug and grabs onto it and proceeds on biting and slashing the Bug, removing the Bug's fin like tentacle on the back side of its head. The Xenomorph then slam its head on the Warrior Bug, the Bug was knocked down a little and screeches as it charges to the walls, smashing itself and the Xenomorph. The Xenomorph still won’t let go of its holds on the Bug, the Bug uses its upper forelegs like swords and slashes the Xenomorph. The Xenomorph manage to bite one of Bug’s claw and rips it off, before letting go of its hold on the Bug, due to its injuries. The Warrior Bug cries in pain and stabs the Xenomorph on the leg, the Xenomorph shrieks in pain. Feeling a burning sensation, the Warrior Bug quickly release its claw on the Xenomorph's leg as it drips with acid. The Warrior Bug shrieks a little and attempts to bite the Xenomorph, the Xenomorph reacted by using its right arm to block the bite. The Warrior Bug bites off the Xenomorph’s arm, the Xenomorph shrieks and its blood gushes out and lands on the Bug. The Bug panics and thrashes about, the Xenomorph recovers and uses this opportunity to lunge itself towards the Warrior Bug and coil its tail around it. The Xenomorph opens its mouth and uses its inner jaw to head bite the Bug, which pierced the Bug’s skull. The Warrior Bug shrieks in pain and uses its other claw to slash at the Xenomorph, the Xenomorph uses its tail and slashed the claw, cutting it from its host and impales the Bug in the neck, stabbing its nerve stem. The Warrior Bug lets out a final shriek and falls down dead. The Xenomorph Warrior growls and vanished into the shadows. K.O! A facehugger was seen scuttling towards the dead Warrior Bug, and has implanted something on it. Meanwhile, the remains of the dead space marine was drag by a tail into shadows. Results (*Cues: Aliens vs Predator - The Predalien*) Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? Mind if we go home together? I got goosebumps after watching the fight. Wiz: Err. Sure. Ahem... Both Alien combatants were pretty even in terms of strength, durability and endurance. Making this so a battle of instinct. In terms of battle tactics, the Warrior Bug always charges head burst to its opponent and ignore everything else. Boomstick: Hey, whatever works. Wiz: It doesn’t, well, not always, that’s the major reason why the Arachnids was push back in their war with the humans in the first place. And although the Xenomorphs share the same tactics, some usually stalks and observe their enemies first. Boomstick: Some Xenomorphs waits for perfect opportunities to ambush their prey, and will show themselves if they gain the upper hand. Wiz: And a clever opponent can outflank and counter the Warrior Bug’s straight forward tactics, like the Xenomorph Warrior. The Xenomorph is also pretty fast and agile, although the Warrior Bug is very agile as well, it only uses its agility for running, as the Warrior Bug possess no dexterity on its attacks, and focuses more on brute strength to overcome its opponent. Boomstick: Due to the Xenomorph's speed, it has the advantage in evading and avoiding the Warrior Bug’s powerful assaults. The Xenomorph is also a sneaky alien, able to hide its presence well and sneak around the Bug, locating weak points and waits for an opening for a decisive strike. Wiz: And despite the Warrior Bug’s durable skin, a strong enough force can pierce through it.The same goes for the Xenomorph. Boomstick: And the Xenomorphs tail and inner mouth is more than capable of piercing it. As these organs is able to impale through the Predators tough armor. Wiz: And it's reasonable to believe that it could also pierce through the durable skin of the Warrior Bug. What’s more, the Xenomorphs own acid blood plays a huge advantage in the Xenomorphs favor. Boomstick: Yeah, overall the Xenomorphs got the speed, the smarts, the nimbleness and the acid to back it up in the fight. Looks like the Warrior Bug's, the one that got impaled. Wiz: The winner is the Xenomorph Warrior. Comparison Xenomorph Warrior * +Smarter * +Faster * +Agile * +Flexible * +Nimble * +More Lethal Warrior Bug * +Bigger & Heavier * +More Stamina * +More Health * +More Savage Who are you rooting for? The Xenomorph Warrior The Warrior Bug Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Parasite themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018